Monster Idea Forum Part 2
Here is the database for ideas for new monsters. The specifications you need to fill out are: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * Special move * At least skills group 3 * A general description, if not actual image The MOST you can do is: * Stats (Level 100) * Element(s) * All moves * Image of monster * Monster animations (optional) * Monster description * Events monster is in/how to obtain them * What "books" they're listed under * The relics that can they can be equipped All move and monster elements (Fire, Legend, Earth moves, etc) and positive and negative status effects (Burn, Ignite, Haste, etc) MUST be capitalized! Please do it, I have OCD and it's REALLY aggravating to do it myself. Please, it's not that much work. - Black Destruction 92 If you're like me and have too many ideas for 3 move sets, please specify that the fourth set is from levels 105-130. It's not required, but it's helpful for people who don't know about fourth move sets. - Rubberninja237 BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN CREATE YOUR OWN MONSTER The Shade (a fandom user) Legend Dark The Shade is the brother of Wraith. He and Wraith eventually parted ways, Wraith becoming an assassin and The Shade became a dark wizard. just imagine a monster that looks like Noctum stats: Power: 4193 life: 1 Speed: 4193 Trait: Shade, Life-Link The Shade cannot be attacked until he attacks first, and all damage he does becomes his new maximum life. Special: You All Must Die 2 turn death countdown to all enemies skills: Enveloping Shade: 3 turn death countdown to all enemies and AoE possession 4 CD 30 s. Shadow Morph: recovers all life and stamina and clears himself of negative effects. Removes all active cool down. Gains extra turn. 4 CD 0 s. Shadow Terror. 80 special to all enemies. 45 stamina. Morgio (Black Destruction 92 This is) Legend Nature Long description: The Masters of Death are a deadly group of monsters who each represent an aspect of death. They have no master and work for no one. The only supporters they have are themselves. All the Masters of Death died at least once before. Their mission is simple, to kill others the way they were killed. Morgio is the Lord of Disease. He kills by causing plagues throughout the world. In the past, Morgio was a rich aristocrat who had everything. He was spoiled and constantly spent his money carelessly. He also was also heartless and would never help those below him. It was a good life for Morgio, that was before the Black Death started. Morgio's city was one of the first places the Black Death struck. Despite having enough money to pay doctors to help the poor, Morgio didn't do anything and let those below him suffer. Until a woman came to Morgio's door, dirty and covered in rags. The woman had lost her family to the Black Death and begged Morgio to allow her to stay in his castle after doctors forbid her from going into her home because, they said it would be unsafe. Morgio laughed at her and had his guards beat her to near death for his own amusement. Suddenly, a white light came out of the woman's hands and, when the guards hit her one more time, they were blasted with pure Light energy. The woman turned out to be the goddess Arnios in disguise and she was testing Morgio's humanity. Turns out, Morgio doesn't have any compassion in his dark heart and thus, Arnios killed Morgio with the Black Death. Arnios then took his treasure and gave it to the poor after healing them. When Death visited Morgio, Morgio asked to live again as a monster without a soul. Death agreed and made Morgio a monster with the power of disease. Morgio then met Xirata and agreed to join the Masters of Death as the Lord of Disease. Short description: '''Morgio is the Lord of Disease and one of the Masters of Death, a deadly group of monsters who each represent an aspect of death. He had a good life in the past. Until he unknowingly had Arnios beat to near death. Arnios killed Morgio and Morgio asked Death to become a monster. Death agreed and now Morgio is a monster who wields the power of disease. '''New stuff: Trait: Master of Death - Immune to all kinds of Possesion, all torture status effects, and all applied weaknesses. # Healing Plague: Heals ally for 25% of their max health for 3 turns. (Note: despite being good for the player, Healing Plague counts as a negative status effect) # Hallucination Plague: Possesses an enemy for 2 turns, counts as Possesion # Weakening Plague: Decreases enemy's damage by 50%, all moves are strong against the enemy for 2 turns # Mortal Plague: Deals damage equal to 20% of enemy's life # Deadly Plague: Enemy dies in 4 turns, doesn't count as Instant Death # Explosive Pathogen: Enemy dies in 1 turn, dealing 85 damage to all enemies. Skill group 1: Small Brain Infection (19 Stamina): 50% chance of applying Hallucination Plague to one enemy. Requires 1 turn cooldown. Smallpox Injection (20 Stamina): Deals 40 Special damage to all enemies. 50% chance of applying either Mortal Plague or Weakening Plague to target Vaccinated (18 Stamina): Applies Healing Plague to all allies. Requires 2 turns cooldown Skill group 2: Smallpox Spread (35 Stamina): Deals 30 Special damage to all enemies. 50% chance of applying either Mortal Plague or Weakening Plague to all enemies Small Mushroom Infection (30 Stamina): Resurrects one ally at 50% health. Applies Healing Plague to target. Requires 4 turns cooldown. Mass Brain Infection (21 Stamina): Applies Hallucination Plague to all enemies. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Skill group 3: Malaria Injection (42 Stamina): Applies Deadly Plague to one enemy. Requires 2 turns cooldown Ebola Hit (30 Stamina): Deals 65 Nature damage to one enemy. Applies Weakening Plague, Mortal Plague, and Hallucination Plague to target. Requires 3 turns cooldown. Mass Mushroom Infection (29 Stamina): Resurrects all allies at 50% health. Applies Healing Plague to all allies. Requires 6 turns cooldown Skill group 4 (105-130): Malaria Spread (51 Stamina): Applies Deadly Plague to all enemies. Requires 4 turns cooldown Ebola Smash (31 Stamina): Deals 30 Nature damage to all enemies. Applies Weakening Plague, Mortal Plague, and Hallucination Plague to all enemies. Requires 5 turns cooldown. Regenerative Pathogen (41 Stamina): Clears all negative effects from all allies. Applies Double Healing and Healing Plague to all allies. Requires 4 turns cooldown Special move: Black Death: Applies Explosive Pathogen to one enemy How to get: '''You can choose to get one of the Masters of Death for free at the beginning of this event. If you choose Morgio, you will go to the Disease Dungeon where you will fight a boss Morgio at level 140 and two adolescent Morgios at level 130. Morgio must be used in the dungeon. If you complete the dungeon, you will be able to get another Master of Death for 20 Gems. Each time you complete the dungeons, the price for choosing another Master of Death will increase by 20 Gems. This Event will last for 10 days and may return. '''Misc info: Books: Evil Legions Default rune slots: 3 Relics: Armor, Trap Srator (Rubberninja237 Has Spare Time) Legend Water Long Description: In the beginning of creation, there were the Giants. Designed by Uriel as the guardians of the elements, they hold some of the strongest powers of any monsters. Srator was the third Giant created, in charge of creating all the oceans in the universe. He has a calm demeanor, but if provoked is a dangerous foe. He rules over all oceans, and controls its powers, both destructive and restorative. The first monster he created was the Lord of the Atlantis, whom he appointed to rule over the oceans. However, he also created the White Walker to maintain the power of Ice. During the first Monster War and the Titan Invasion, he shut down all of the oceans to prevent the Water monsters from getting hurt. He didn't want to interfere because, he thought it would only make the problem worse. While he doesn't want to cause conflict, he doesn't have any problem with defending his own territory. The only time he fights is when he is eliminating a direct threat to the oceans. Since the Titan Invasion, he has left the oceans to the Lord of the Atlantis to prevent threats from destroying them. Short Description: '''Srator is part of the Giants, an ancient race of powerful beings. He is the pure incarnate of Water, having both destructive and restorative qualities. He can heal his allies and immobilize enemies to keep his team safe. '''Rune Slots: 3 Books: '''Sea, Good Legions, Spirits '''Relics: '''Essence, Essence '''Trait: '''Elemental Giant: Immune to all Stun and Freeze effects, immune to Burn and Ignite. '''Default Skills Wet Slap (12 STA): Deals 30 Physical damage. Splash (12 STA): Deals 30 Water Damage. Skill Group 1 Ice Hit (14 STA): Deals 40 Water Damage. 50% chance of Freezing target. Sea Foam Blast (13 STA):Deals 35 Special Damage. Healing Creak (Water, 14 STA): Heals one ally by 15%. Skill Group 2 Whirlpool (15 STA): Deals 25 Water damage to all enemies. 2 turn cooldown. Wholesome Water (Water, 13 STA): Heals one ally by 15%. Gives Damage Boost to ally. Ice Block (16 STA): Deals 50 Water damage to target. May Freeze target. 1 turn cooldown. Skill Group 3 Tsunami (36 STA): Deals 40 Water damage to all enemies. May Freeze all enemies. 3 turn cooldown. Energized Water (Water, 25 STA): Heals one ally by 25%. Gives Energy Regeneration to target. Painful Stream (30 STA): Deals 60 Water damage. Skill Group 4 (lvl 105-130) Freezing Blast (41 STA): Deals 35 Special damage to all enemies. May Freeze all enemies. Applies Stamina leak to all enemies. 4 turn cooldown. High Tide (Special, 40 STA): Gives Double Damage and Regeneration to all allies. 3 turn cooldown. Refreshing Breeze (Special, 0 STA) Gives all allies 50% stamina. Heals all allies by 20%. 2 turn cooldown. How to Obtain: In the event, there will be a menu in which you can select an element. Once you select the element, you will see a survival dungeon that has 20 levels. You cannot change elements until you complete one of the dungeons. In the Water dungeon, each level has Water monsters at level 100 with level 5 runes of every type. The final level will have a boss variant of Srator at level 130 with three life level 10 runes. The other two monsters will be Lord of the Atlantis and Frostbite, at level 130, with two team life level 7 runes and one team strength level 7 rune. Upon defeating the final level of the dungeon they will receive a Srator egg. Once the dungeon is complete, you may then choose another element or you can select Water again. If you select Water again, all of the monsters will be 5 levels higher (except for the boss). Upon completing the dungeon again, it will give you the exact amount of cells to rank up Srator. This entire process can be repeated up to rank 5, For any and all giants. The event will last for one month and can happen again in the future. Zazdius (Rubberninja237's Grand Opening) Legend Light Long description: In the beginning of creation, there were the Giants. Designed by Uriel as the guardians of the elements, they hold some of the strongest powers of any monsters. Zazdius was the first Giant created, meant to be in Uriel's image. He has a strong sense of justice an an impulse to do what is right. His job was to keep peace and prosperity in the universe. He is a calculated, divine creation with the power to give great protection and inflict damage to foes. The first light monster he created was Arch Knight, who was his right hand man in enforcing justice. He oversees the universe in the oldest part of it. However, when the Dark Giant collected armies of monsters he felt he had to stop him. This resulted in the first Monster War, which was interrupted by the Earth Giant and the Nature Giant. He reluctantly kept from destroying darkness, but never stopped keeping an eye on the dark monsters. When the Titans invaded, Zazdius was the first to try and help the monsters, but was also the first to side with the Earth Giant, Cragbar's, decision to sign a pact never to interfere with the Monsters in large scale battles. Ever since, he has been occasionally seen aiding monsters in battle. Short Description: '''Zazdius is part of an ancient race of monsters called Giants. He is the pure incarnate of Light, and possesses the power to enforce divine justice upon the universe. He can provide protection to allies and can wipe out any opposition, all in the name of justice. '''Rune Slots: '''3 '''Books: Spirits, Good Legions Relics: Essence, Shield Trait: '''Arcane Giant: Immune to all forms of Possession, Blind, Total Blind, and Sunburn '''Default Skills Sword Slash (12 STA): Deals 30 Physical damage. Bright Light (12 STA): Deals 30 Light damage. Skill Group 1 Light Spikes (16 STA): Deals 45 Light damage. Holy Spotlight (15 STA): Deals 30 Light damage. 50% chance of Sunburning target. Iron Justice (16 STA): Deals 45 Special damage. 1 turn cooldown Skill Group 2 Concentrate (19 STA): Deals 25 Light damage to all enemies. 2 turn cooldown. Arcane Protection (Special, 24 STA) Allies take no damage from Light, Dark, Magic, and Metal attacks for 3 turns. 3 turn cooldown. Divine Sword (18 STA): Deals 60 Special Damage. 1 turn cooldown. Skill Group 3 Holy Nova (29 STA): Deals 40 Light damage to all enemies. May Sunburn all enemies. 3 turn cooldown. Blinding Light (27 STA): Deals 30 Special damage to all enemies. May Blind all enemies. 2 turn cooldown. Divine Protection (Special, 30 STA): Gives Evasion to all allies. Gives a 50% shield to all allies. 4 turn cooldown. Skill Group 4 (lvl 105-130) Craking Light (28 STA): Deals 75 Light damage. May Sunburn target. Applies Total Blind to target. 3 turn cooldown. Heaven's Revival (Special. 50 STA): Revives one ally with 100% health and Stamina. 5 turn cooldown. Healing Light (Light, 26 STA): Heals 20% of health to all allies. Gives Regeneration to all allies. 2 turn cooldown. How to Obtain: In the event, there will be a menu in which you can select an element. Once you select the element, you will see a survival dungeon that has 20 levels. You cannot change elements until you complete one of the dungeons. In the Light dungeon, each level has Light monsters at level 100 with level 5 runes of every type. The final level will have a boss variant of Zazdius at level 130 with three life level 10 runes. The other two monsters will be Arch Knight and Ahran, at level 130, with two team life level 7 runes and one team strength level 7 rune. Upon defeating the final level of the dungeon they will receive a Zazdius egg. Once the dungeon is complete, you may then choose another element or you can select Light again. If you select Light again, all of the monsters will be 5 levels higher (except for the boss). Upon completing the dungeon again, it will give you the exact amount of cells to rank up Zazdius. This entire process can be repeated up to rank 5 for any and all giants. The event will last for one month and can happen again in the future. Antaresa (enter Sirius16) Legend Fire Antaresa was once a beautiful young lady until she was struck by Carnage's magic, which made her permanently blind. But on the other hand, it gave her the ability to use flame sorcery as well. The magic had bleached her hair and turned her pale. Her eyes, when opened, torture any souls that look upon them. Though Antaresa cannot see, she is one very powerful woman. Books: Female Relics: Staff, Mask Special: Retinas Ablaze: Deals 70 Fire damage to all targets. Applies Ignition and Total Blind to all enemies. Attack Group 2: Agonizing Claws: Deals 60 Special damage to target. Applies Bleeding and Burning to target. 2CD Sight For Sore Eyes: Applies Blind to all enemies. 0CD Third Degree Burns: Deals 40 Special damage to all targets. May Ignite target. 2CD Attack Group 3: Burning Sight: Deals 35 Fire damage to all enemies. Applies Burn to all enemies. 26S 3CD Blistering Heat: Deals 50 Fire damage to an enemy. Applies Ignition and Total Blind to an enemy. Scorching Corneas. Deals 70 Special damage to a target. Applies Total Blind and Fire Weakness to all targets. 3CD